


Apologize

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa





	Apologize

Jorge knew he needed to apologize to Dani, because he didn't mean what he said in the interview it's was just rivalry between them.  
He hoped Dani would be not mad at him and understand, they just started a relationship.

So he knocks at his door and Dani open with just one towel covering him.

"Oh Jorge," said Dani

Jorge was kinda red and begun to be a little uncomfortable because they didn't have to do something yet

"I wanted to talk to you," say Jorge you couldn't watch him.

"Why " ask Dani

"To say I'm sorry for what I said during the interview, it was just for the rivality. I didn't mean it"

Dani smiles at Jorge and kisses him and says "I'm not mad at all, I know it's for the rivality. I know that we are riders and have rivality and that everything changes when we finish the race"

"You are too good, Dani," said Jorge

"I like you for so many years, we are just starting one relationship so it's not easy"

Jorge kiss him and say "I'm sorry, for be slow to realize all of this"

Dani smile a little and say "If I show you what I mean about loving you for years" and he kisses him and pushes him into the bed

"Oh oh you want to be on top, "said Jorge

"I have waited for years for you so yes, " said Dani

Dani has shown Jorge his much he really loved him, he has also left some love bites who will be complicated to hide, but he has done it because he knows the race is finished and that nobody will ask the question. Same for the pain in the was, he had joked with Jorge and he said to him "I'm not sorry if you have difficulty for sit tomorrow"

And Jorge has answered him "I don't mind I don't ride a bike tomorrow"


End file.
